


You two really are going to fuck all night

by sorry_yall



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: "What were you doing up so late?""Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Linus answered, probably too quickly."You sure about that? You've never been good at hiding things," Rusty said, shifting forward in his chair."What would I be hiding?""Your hard-on, for one thing."Linus practically sputtered."Shit, Rusty, I, I'm not," he struggled out, not sure how to respond."Yeah, yeah, like hell you're not. Get over here."
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Linus Caldwell/Danny Ocean, Linus Caldwell/Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan
Kudos: 5





	You two really are going to fuck all night

"Oh shit, fuck," Linus moaned quietly. He'd had his hand on his crotch for the past half hour, and had finally given into the urge, even though Danny Ocean and most of the other guys were in the hotel rooms surrounding his. It took all of his will to keep quiet, something he wasn't accustomed to.

He gripped the sheets with one hand and stroked his cock with the other, gritting his teeth to stay as silent as possible. He jolted when he heard a knock on the door, and glanced at the clock on the nightstand.  
"Who the hell is there at two in the morning?" Linus called out.  
"It's Rusty," came the response from the other side of the door. 

Linus grumbled and got up, fixing his pants, and realized halfway to the door that he was shirtless, but didn't bother to fix it. He opened the door and moved back to his bed, motioning for Rusty to come in. Unsurprisingly, even though it was two am, he was wearing a grey suit, his shirt unbuttoned down to his chest.   
"What brings you by?" Linus asked as he got into his bed and casually covered his erection with his blanket.  
"Couldn't sleep, heard you were up so I figured we could chat," Rusty answered nonchalantly.  
"Were you listening through my door?" Without thinking about it, Linus covered himself a bit more with the blanket.  
"'Course not," the man shrugged after sitting down in a cushioned chair. 

"What were you doing up so late?"   
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Linus answered, probably too quickly.  
"You sure about that? You've never been good at hiding things," Rusty said, shifting forward in his chair.  
"What would I be hiding?"   
"Your hard-on, for one thing."  
Linus practically sputtered.  
"Shit, Rusty, I, I'm not," he struggled out, not sure how to respond.  
"Yeah, yeah, like hell you're not. Get over here," Rusty commanded, and Linus hesitantly moved the blanket away and stood up.

"I said, come here," Rusty growled when Linus stopped moving. Feeling the low quality hotel carpet beneath his bare feet, he moved closer to the other man, suddenly feeling like he weighed an extra two tons with all the nerves he was feeling. He was about to do, well, something, with Rusty fucking Ryan. He wasn't sure if he would do 'it,' but a man can hope.

Linus stopped a foot in front of where Rusty was sitting.  
"Closer."  
He took a small, half a foot step forward.  
"Closer."  
His knees were touching Rusty's.  
"Closer."   
Rusty put his hands on Linus' waist and pulled the man towards him, encouraging Linus to place his knees on either side of his thighs. 

Linus was kneeling, straddling Rusty's thighs, his hands on the back of the chair, as stiff as a board, and his dick as hard.  
"Relax, baby," Rusty smiled, running his hands over Linus' bare arms. He sat back on his heels, running into Rusty's knees before he could go all the way down. Rusty intertwined the fingers of both of Linus' hands with his own, letting one relax against the arm of the chair, and bringing the other to his lips.

After kissing Linus' wrist, he moved up the inside of his forearm, leaving open mouthed kisses, and occasionally a gentle bite, pulling on his skin. Linus breathed a sigh of pleasure as Rusty ran the tip of his tongue up the length of his bicep, then groaned as the man bit down on his shoulder.   
"This is typically the part where I would tear your shirt down the middle, but seeing as you're already shirtless, I'll skip that part," Rusty smirked.  
"God that sounds wonderful, almost makes me want to put on a shirt," Linus laughed.  
"Don't you fucking move," Rusty growled, and the boy quickly shut up. 

He gripped Linus' hair and wrenched his head to the side, exposing his neck and causing him to let out a small moan.  
"Look at you, so responsive," Rusty praised, before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Linus' neck.  
"Fuck, Rusty," he whined.  
"Don't hold back baby, say whatever you want, be as loud as want, give me everything," Rusty said in a low voice against his neck.  
"God, Rusty, I need more," Linus said quietly, grinding his hips against the man's body.  
"Tell me what you need," he answered as he gripped the boy's ass with both hands, spurring him on.

"I need you. I need you to pin me down on that bed and do whatever you want with me." Linus pressed his forehead to Rusty's, putting his hands on the sides of neck and stroking his thumbs over his jaw. "I need you to take control of me. Fuck me until I scream your name."  
"Goddamn, someone's mouthy," Rusty smirked.

"Get up."  
Linus scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over himself.  
"Strip. Naked."   
"Rusty, I," Linus started, suddenly losing his nerve and blushing slightly.   
"Don't make me say it again." Rusty stood up, putting one hand in his pocket. Hesitantly, Linus took off what clothes he had left, and tossed them to the corner of the room.  
"Come here."  
This time, Linus obeyed immediately, stepping closer until there were only inches between them.

Rusty gripped Linus' hips and pushed him hard against the nearest wall, before kissing him roughly.   
"Holy shit, Rusty," Linus moaned, bucking his hips forward but Rusty's hands pinned him against the wall.  
"Take my jacket off. Shirt too," he said in a low voice, kissing Linus' jaw. Letting out a whining moan, Linus clumsily pushed Rusty's suit jacket to the floor as he kissed his lips hungrily. He fumbled over the buttons on Rusty's shirt, but eventually it joined his jacket on the carpet.

Leading him by the hips, Rusty moved backwards towards the bed, sitting on it and pulling Linus on top of him, their lips connected. Rusty flipped them over, one knee on the bed and one foot on the ground, grinding against Linus' crotch as they kissed hard.

Standing up straight, Rusty took a couple steps back, watching as Linus laid back and breathed, his chest heaving.  
"Get on your knees, baby," Rusty smiled.  
"Just give me a second to catch my breath," Linus answered.  
"You said you needed me to take control, so that's what I'm doing. Now get on your goddamn knees before I take the kind of control you're not gonna like," Rusty growled.  
"What kind of control is that?" Linus pushed, sitting up a little to look at the other man.  
"The kind where I tie you down, make you beg me to touch you 'cause you need it that bad. The kind where I make you hurt, before making you feel good, and then I'll make that hurt too, before I finally, maybe, just maybe, let you cum. That kind of control," Rusty answered in a threatening tone.  
"Sweet jesus, Rusty," Linus groaned.

"Aw, baby, you like that, don't you? You want me to make a slut out of you," the man grinned.  
"No offense, Rusty, but I think I've already been made," Linus chuckled.  
"We'll see about that. Get on your knees, slut," Rusty growled.   
"Yes sir," Linus smirked.  
"God, you're amazing," Rusty purred. Slinking from the bed to his knees, Linus grinned up at the man as he ran his hand over his clothed crotch.

"Don't be a fucking tease, baby," he smiled, lightly grabbing Linus' chin with two fingers, before pushing his crotch against the boy's mouth. He moaned against Rusty's dick as he felt its heat on his lips. Opening his mouth, he pressed his tongue flat against the material, Rusty could feel his hot breath on his cock. Linus fumbled with the man's pants for a moment, before Rusty stopped him.  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Linus asked, clinging to the man's wrists as if he would leave the room at any second.  
"Of course not," Rusty said as he pulled the boy to his feet. "I would just rather be making you feel good, that's all."  
"Making you feel good makes me feel good, Rusty," Linus said, eyes fixating on the ground.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Hey, look at me," Rusty demanded, and Linus looked up at him. "I want to make you feel good. Directly. Not some second hand pleasure bullshit. I want," Rusty grabbed Linus' balls, massaging them in his hand, causing the boy's eyes to roll back and his breath to hitch, "to see that. I want you to melt under my touch."  
"Believe me, Rusty, I'm fuckin' melting," Linus moaned. "But doesn't that mean you're getting the second hand pleasure bullshit?" he chuckled.  
"You think I came in here to get my dick sucked? I came in here to let you know that you don't have to jack off in silence and hope nobody noticed. I came in here so you can show everyone else what a good fucking time you can have." Rusty moved his hand from Linus' balls to his cock, stroking it slowly.  
"Wait, you knew I was jacking off?" 

"Get on the bed, on your back. Hands above your head. Cross your wrists and don't fucking move them," Rusty commanded, and Linus obeyed with a soft moan. He kneeled down over Linus, his left hand holding the boy's wrists, his right hand quickly pumping his cock.  
"Holy fuck, Rusty," he moaned, hips lifting off the bed.  
"That's right. Be loud. Moan my name. Let everyone know who's making you feel good," he breathed, kissing Linus' neck as he jacked him off.  
"Shit, Rus', feels so fucking good," he groaned loudly, bucking into the man's hand.

"Fuck, I'm getting close, holy shit I'm close," Linus moaned.  
"Good. Give in. Just let go," Rusty encouraged, stroking him faster.  
"Holy, god Rusty, I'm gonna cum," he whined.  
"Just let go baby," the man breathed against Linus' skin.  
"Oh god, Rusty," Linus moaned loudly, moments away from release, when the man suddenly removed his touch.  
"Shit, Rusty, goddamnit!" Linus yelled in frustration.  
"Yeah? Let it out baby," Rusty smirked.  
"Fuck you!" he continued, before falling silent save for the sounds of heavy breathing.

"If you cum without warning, you will regret it, and I'll never touch you again. Got it?" Rusty threatened. Linus nodded. "Tell me. Tell me you've got it. Tell me you understand."  
"I got it, okay? I got it," Linus answered, trying not to pull against Rusty's grip on his wrists.  
"Good." Rusty started to stroke him again, much slower than before.  
"Holy shit, fuck that's good," Linus moaned, bucking his hips into the man's hand.  
"You know what else is good?" Rusty smirked, before dragging his tongue over the head of Linus' cock.

"Fuck, Rusty, more," Linus moaned, loud enough that the room next door could hear.   
"That good, huh?" Rusty paused to say, then went back to teasing the boy's cock with his tongue.  
"So good, feels so damn good." He tried his best not to move his hands, but it was becoming difficult.

Suddenly, Rusty sank his mouth down to the base of Linus' dick, sucking hard and fast. Linus yelped at the quick change of pace, feeling a lot closer to the edge than he'd been a second ago.  
"Holy shit, I'm close," Linus moaned.  
"Damn, that was quick," Rusty said, before taking the boy into his mouth again, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. When the man suddenly plunged a finger into his hole, he cried out in surprise and pleasure.  
"Fuck, I'm so fucking close, I'm gonna fucking cum," Linus moaned loudly.  
"Not yet, baby," Rusty smirked, removing his touch completely a few moments later.

"You're a fucking bastard, Rusty!" Linus shouted.  
"Now now, baby, no need to get mean. You'll cum next time, I promise," Rusty smiled, kissing the boy and letting him taste himself in Rusty's mouth.   
"Please, please Rusty, I need to cum," he whined.   
"Alright baby, I'll let you cum," Rusty smiled.

He took Linus' cock in his hand and began stroking quickly, kissing his neck as he did.  
"Shit, Rusty, feels so good," Linus moaned, bucking up into the man's touch.  
"Good. Cum whenever you want," Rusty answered, teasing the tip of the boy's cock with his tongue for a moment, before going back to pumping it quickly, squeezing with the perfect amount of pressure.  
"Holy fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm so fucking close," Linus groaned.  
"Good. Let go, baby," Rusty encouraged, and moments later he released over his stomach and the man's hand.

Linus groaned as he watched Rusty lick the spunk from his own hand, then clean where he had cum on his stomach. He whined when Rusty licked the tip of his cock.  
"What, you don't like it anymore?" Rusty teased, slowly taking Linus' cock into his mouth.  
"Fuck, Rusty, don't, please don't," Linus loudly protested. He whimpered as the man sucked him off, teasing his hole with one finger.  
"Rusty, please, stop, it's fuckin' sensitive, please!" Linus cried out.

There was a knock on the door, and Linus froze. Rusty casually got up, gave a threatening look to the boy which told him not to move, and opened the door.  
"Hey Danny," he said before even seeing who it was.  
"Couldn't you have gagged him or something? He's so goddamn loud," Danny complained as he walked in without an invitation.  
"That's kind of the point," Rusty smirked. "I'm guessing you want to watch?"  
"You woke me up at two-thirty in the morning. I think I deserve it."  
"That okay, Linus?" Rusty asked as he got back into the position he'd been in before. 

Linus nodded.  
"We talked about this baby. You gotta tell me."  
"That's okay, Danny can watch." His face twisted as Rusty slowly stroked him.  
"Can Danny touch you?" Rusty asked, shaking his head, giving Linus the answer.  
"N-no, he can't," he replied.  
"Not unless I give him explicit permission."  
"Yeah," Linus breathed, starting to feel the pleasure from Rusty's touch again. Danny took off his jacket and sat in the chair that had started the whole night.

"I'm gonna stretch you open, and then I'm gonna fuck you, okay?" Rusty said between kisses on Linus' lips.  
"Wait, just one more thing first," he answered before flipping them over so he was on top. He kissed Rusty hard, one hand gripping his arm and the other outstretched towards Danny, beckoning him over.

Hesitantly, Danny moved closer. When he was within range, Linus grabbed his wrist, kissing it.  
"Since you won't let me suck your dick, I'll suck his," Linus smirked.  
"You won't let him suck you off?" Danny answered, while feeling his cock grow impossibly hard.  
"What can I say, it's a personal preference," Rusty laughed, watching as Linus unbuttoned Danny's pants, since for some reason he had gotten dressed in a suit before walking down the hall.

Linus took out the man's cock and stroked it a few times.  
"You know somethin' Rusty? You're bigger than him," he grinned.  
"Finally, we've got that argument sorted out," Rusty chuckled in response.  
"But he's a lot more patient than you," Linus smirked before laving over the tip of Danny's cock with his tongue, and Rusty grumbled an unheard response.  
"My god, you're missing out Rusty," Danny groaned as Linus slowly took in more of his dick.  
"I may be missing out on his mouth, but you're missing out on his ass," Rusty smirked, before plunging a finger into his hole, causing him to whine.

A few moments later, Danny was letting out a steady stream of groans, and Linus was fucking himself on two of Rusty's fingers. One of Linus' hands was gripping Danny's thigh, and the other found Rusty's cock and started stroking. 

Linus whined as Rusty suddenly added two more fingers, but before long he was moaning around Danny's cock.  
"I'm getting close, kid," he groaned, watching as the boy moved up and down on four of Rusty's fingers.  
"Do it Danny, cum down his throat," Rusty encouraged, and the man moaned.  
"Holy fuck, so damn good," Danny moaned as he released in Linus' mouth. The boy didn't swallow, but kissed Rusty instead, passing Danny's cum between their mouths before they finally swallowed.

"Alright, now can I fuck you, baby?" Rusty asked impatiently.  
"Please," Linus whined.  
"Position yourself how you want, and I'll fuck you into the mattress," the man smirked. Linus blushed slightly and laid down on the bed on his back, knees apart.  
"I want to be able to touch you. I want to watch your expression as you cum inside me," Linus admitted, reaching out for Rusty's hand. The man accepted his offer, lacing their fingers together as he kneeled down between Linus' legs.

"You ready?" Rusty asked sweetly as he pressed the tip of his cock to Linus' hole.  
"I was ready an hour ago," the boy chuckled in response. He cried out as Rusty suddenly plunged all the way inside him, and didn't give him time to adjust before slamming into him hard. Linus gripped the man's arms as he fucked him, into the mattress as promised. 

Linus moaned long and loud as Rusty pounded his prostate.  
"Holy fuck, Rusty, fuck me, feels so fucking good!" he shouted, not caring who heard at this point. He whined in protest as Rusty started to slow down.  
"Please, Rusty, more. Please, keep going," Linus begged, kissing the man's jaw.   
"Slow can be good too, you've just got to give in to the pleasure," Rusty said in a low voice next to his ear. He soon got into a rhythm of pulling out slowly, then slamming back in, and Linus was reeling.

He moved his hand down to grab his aching cock, but Rusty grabbed his hand to stop him.  
"You won't cum until you've pleased both me and Danny completely. Got it?" Rusty said with a threatening tone.   
"I got it," Linus whined, trying to ignore how much his cock was screaming to be touched. 

Suddenly, Rusty picked up the pace, returning to fucking Linus as hard as he had at the start.  
"Oh god, Rusty! Fuck, more!" he moaned loudly. Linus watched as Rusty's face twisted with the strain of exertion, which quickly gave way to a look of ecstasy as he released inside Linus with a loud groan.  
"Goddamn you feel good," Rusty praised as he slowly pulled out. "Your turn, Danny."

The other man smirked and moved closer, stripping his clothes off on the way.   
"Fuck, Danny, please, need you inside me," Linus whined. Rusty moved towards the chair Danny had just been occupying, but the boy's hand gripping his wrist stopped him. Without words, it was clear Linus wanted Rusty nearby. He sat down on the bed behind Linus' head, letting it rest in his lap as he brought the boy's wrist to his lips and began kissing it.  
"Well, Danny?" Rusty prompted when the man paused with his cock to Linus' hole. He slowly pushed in, pausing when he was fully inside Linus.

"Fuck, Danny, move!" Linus complained.   
"Be patient, kid," he answered, before setting a slow, steady pace.  
"Danny, please," Linus whined, gripping Danny's wrist as the man gripped his hip.  
"Shut up," Rusty said sweetly, clamping his hand over Linus' mouth. "I do love the sound of your voice, baby, but only when it's screaming my name," he grinned, before bringing his other hand to the boy's neck. 

Linus whimpered as Rusty ghosted his fingers over his neck, then moved down to his chest. The man added more pressure, fingertips and short nails digging into the flesh on Linus' chest. Linus moaned through Rusty's hand as his fingertips brushed past his nipple. Rusty glanced up at Danny and smirked as he watched the man's cock slowly push into Linus.   
"You like that, don't you, baby?" Rusty grinned, kissing the boy's jaw. Whimpering, Linus reached back and threaded his fingers in the man's hair.

"What was that?" Rusty asked after removing his hand from Linus' mouth.  
"God, Rusty, please more," he moaned, moving his hand to the back of Rusty's neck and tightening around Danny.  
"What, this?" he took Linus' nipple between his thumb and index finger, squeezing lightly.  
"Holy shit, Rusty, so good," Linus whined loudly, moaning as Danny finally started thrusting faster.

Danny groaned as he pounded into the boy, watching his and Rusty's intimacy which only served to get him closer to the edge.  
"Goddamn, I'm getting close," he moaned.  
"Fuck, please," Linus whined, not sure which man he was talking to.   
"Come on Danny, do it, cum inside him," Rusty encouraged, before kissing Linus' jaw.  
"Shit, Rus'," he groaned, gripping Linus' hips hard enough to bruise.  
"Rusty, please more," Linus begged, pulling on the back of the man's neck, relishing the feeling of Danny slamming into him.

"Fuck, Linus," Danny moaned.  
"Ah ah, what was that?" the other man corrected.  
"Mm, I love it when you get all controlling like that," he laughed.  
"What can I say? I like hearing my name. The boy here is just a toy. I'm letting you use him, so I'm the origin of your pleasure," Rusty smiled, gently placing his hand on Linus' throat.  
"God, Rusty, I'm so damn close," Danny groaned.  
"Do it. Cum inside him, fill him up, make him our little whore," Rusty encouraged.  
"Oh god, Rusty," Linus moaned, tightening his legs around Danny's body as the man thrusted into him a few final times before cumming with a loud groan.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby," Rusty said sweetly after Danny pulled out with a low moan. Whining quietly, Linus positioned himself how the man requested, ass towards him.   
"Why don't you lick him clean while I lick you clean. How does that sound?" Rusty grinned, putting his hands on the boy's ass.  
"So fucking good," Linus moaned.  
"Rusty, I think I might a little soon to--" Danny's protest was interrupted by a loud moan as Linus slowly licked his cock from base to tip.

"Rusty, holy fuck," Linus moaned when he felt the man's tongue push inside his hole.  
"You getting close, baby?" he chuckled.  
"I've been close for at least an hour," Linus answered, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, why don't I fuck you until you cum, then?" Rusty smirked.  
"God yes," Linus groaned.  
"Stand up baby," the man commanded, and Linus obeyed quickly. "Bend over, hands on your ankles." 

Linus whined as he watched Rusty secure his wrist to his ankle with a belt, and did the same to the other side.  
"Just to make sure you don't touch yourself," Rusty winked.  
"Damn, Rus'," Linus groaned.  
Placing one hand on the boy's hip and lining up his cock with the other, he slammed into Linus in one quick thrust.

"Oh god, Rusty," Linus moaned as the man brutally pounded into him. He glanced up, seeing Danny sitting on the bed, slowly stroking his dick as he stared at Rusty.  
"Shit, Linus, you're so fucking good," Rusty groaned loudly, feeling the boy tighten around his cock.  
"Holy fuck, I'm so close," Linus whined.  
"Do it baby, cum for me," Rusty encouraged, thrusting harder.

"Rusty, oh my god, please," he moaned, pulling on his restraints.  
"Please what, baby?" Rusty smirked.  
"Please, touch me," Linus whined, pushing back against Rusty's hips.  
"No can do. I'm a man of my word," the man grinned.   
"Rusty," he whined in protest.  
"Come on, you can do it. Cum for me. Cum without being touched," Rusty encouraged.  
"Fuck, Rus'," Linus moaned loudly, giving in to the sheer pleasure of the man's cock pounding into him.

"Sweet jesus, Rusty," the boy cried out as he released, tightening so perfectly around Rusty that he came too.  
"Holy fuck, Linus. So fucking good, baby," the man groaned as he gently pulled out and released the boy's wrists. Immediately after regaining control of his hands, they were all over Rusty, running over his whole body as Linus kissed his lips and neck.  
"Damn, Linus, you just can't stop," Rusty smirked.  
"I could fuck you all night," Linus groaned.

"Thanks for inviting me, but I'm going back to bed now," Danny sighed.  
"I didn't invite you, you crashed the party," the other man retorted.  
"But you--"  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Well I thought--"  
"That's not what I meant, but I don't mind that you thought I did."  
"Well I didn't--"  
"I know you're sorry for barging in, but really, we had a good time. Right Linus?"   
"So fucking right," the boy groaned.  
"I probably won't even get to sleep with all the racket you two will be making," Danny laughed as he opened the door.  
"I'll make sure of it," Linus winked. "Rusty will make me scream his name again, right Rus'?"   
"You fuckin' got that right," the man growled, pinning the boy face down against the bed and grinding against his ass.  
"You two really are going to fuck all night," Danny laughed, rolling his eyes as he left the room.


End file.
